Tristes memorias del país de las dos caras
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: España haciendo limpieza encuentra cosas de un triste pasado. Denle una oportunidad


Autora: bueno este short se me ocurrió mientras elía uno de mis fics por puro aburrimiento, ya que ciertos personajes no actualizan sus fics (mira mal a Sonne y a Belu). Bueno espero que os guste.

* * *

Estaba un día como otro cualquiera el joven España ordenando su casa mientras en la radio escuchaba una nueva canción de un grupo español. Entró en el trastero encontrando miles de álbumes de fotos, en los que salía el con diferentes países, incluso con Venezuela cuando el rey y Hugo se habían reconciliado, tras el famoso "que te calles".

Empezó a encontrar cosas cada vez más antiguas, un lienzo con los reyes católicos, otro con los antiguos reinos que le formaban y una medalla que Roma le había regalado cuando le conoció. La medalla era de oro y aún conservaba su explendor, la verdad es que Roma nunca le había caído bien por lo que le hizo, él era muy feliz con sus padres hasta que llegó Roma y lo estropeó todo.

Su verdadero padre se llamaba Cartago, y era un hambre fornido de ojos castaños y pelo chocolate rizado, se había enamorado de la joven Iberia una joven de pelo castaño chocolate, largo, rizado y de ojos verdes esmeralda y la conquistó. Iberia tenía buenas armas y Cartago buenos soldados, ambos eran una pareja perfecta, y luego nació Antonio.

"-eres digno de ser mi hijo-le felicitó Cartago al ver como Antonio se defendía de los ataques de otros soldados en las practicas-serás un gran conquistador

-¿tu crees papá?-preguntó Antonio mirando la daga que su madre le había regalado.

-Segurísimo, tu mirada será temida durante siglos por aquellos que te conozcan."

Antonio sonrió al recordar esa conversación, que razón tenía su padre, Francis aún le temía cuando Antonio se enfadaba, pues tenía a Rusia y a Estados unidos de su parte en casi todo, sobre todo a Rusia con el cual había acordado un plan económico.

Siguió buscando y encontró su hacha, el hacha había sido el último regalo de sus padres por su cumpleaños.

" ese día Antonio salió a jugar con ella por las fronteras del norte y atravesó varias tierras, para cuando se hizo de noche volvió a su casa, pero algo pasaba, no había luz, no se oía la voz de su madre ni a su padre afilando las espadas. El ambiente estaba muerto, olisqueó el aire y se sorprendió al comprobar que olía a sangre.

Fue corriendo a su casa, con el hacha a la espalda, abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró todo lleno de sangre, con signos de lucha y a su padre en el suelo muerto con su madre encima, ella tampoco respiraba.

-Mamá, papá-les llamó moviendo los cuerpos, pero ninguno se movía, las lágrimas empezaron a salir-¡Mamá, Papá!

Se quedó abrazado a sus padres durante oda la noche llorando, uniendo sus lágrimas con la sangre de sus padres, hasta que se quedó dormido con la luna de único testigo de sus penas."

Antonio lloró al recordar esa escena, después de eso vino Roma y lo adoptó, resulta que Roma se había enamorado de Iberia y la quiso para él, pero ella no quería abandonar a Cartago y Roma al matar a Cartago también mató a Iberia que trató de proteger a su esposo.

-¿Antonio?-le llamó Lovino desde fuera del cuarto-¿estás llorando?

-No.. no es nada-dijo el español limpiándose las lágrimas

-¿seguro?-inquirió el italiano no muy convencido

-Seguro-afirmó Antonio asintiendo con esa sonrisa característica.

Lovino suspiró y le ordenó ir a hacer la cena, el sabía que Antonio estaba mal , ya se encargaría él de hacerle sentir mejor, pero ¿porqué estaba así el español?, miró el interior del cuarto y encontró el hacha sobre una silla y suspiró esperando que a Antonio no le hubiese dado la vena asesina.

Lovino sabía mejor que nadie que el español era una persona con dos caras, una amable y una sanguinaria, y que solo la sanguinaria era la de verdad, las sonrisas por muy sinceras que fuesen algunas servían para ocultar al demonio de Antonio que este se esforzaba por contener, por que si le dejasen Antonio acababa con la superpoblación de algunos países a hachazo limpio. Lovino quería mucho a Antonio y le había demostrado que le daba igual su otra cara, por que las dos eran parte de Antonio y el le amaba tal y como es.

-¡Bastardo español más te vale que esté rico!-le gritó antes de cerrar la puerta que llevaba a las tristes memorias del país de las dos caras.

----------------

Autora: espero que os haya gustado

Cuídaos


End file.
